Last Day
by Cho Ryeona
Summary: Mengucapkan permohonan di hari spesial biasanya lebih cepat terwujud. Sepertinya kisah dibawah ini menjawab pertanyaan itu memang fakta atau ternyata hanya bualan belaka/Kyuwook/


**Publish agaiiinn! Ga tau karena apa tiba2 kehapus gitu aja T_T Padahal FF titipan. Jadi ga enak kan. Huhuhu... Review lagi dong!**

Title : Last Day

Chapter : 1/1 (oneshoot)

Pairing : Kyuwook

Rated : T

Genre : Romance, angst

Author : DE

* * *

Mengucapkan permohonan di hari spesial biasanya lebih cepat terwujud. Sepertinya kisah dibawah ini menjawab pertanyaan itu memang fakta atau ternyata hanya bualan belaka/Kyuwook/

* * *

.

Story begin...

.

.

.

Semua menginginkan suatu cinta muncul dalam kehidupannya saat umur mereka sudah waktunya menjalin kasih dengan seseorang.

Gadis yang saat ini duduk di jendela sambil membawa kue tart itu juga mempunyai keinginan yang sama seperti gadis di luar sana. Sangat menginginkan cinta datang di umurnya yang saat ini menginjak 20 tahun.

Perlahan gadis itu meniup lilin yang menancap di tengah kue tart mungil itu sampai padam.

"Happy birthday, Kim Ryeowook." Ucapnya pada dirinya sendiri.

Ne. Hari ini adalah hari spesial baginya. Kim Ryeowook, gadis berpakaian rumah sakit itu hari ini ulang tahun. Di ulang tahun kali ini dia lagi-lagi harus terkurung di penjara yang penuh dengan orang sakit, ruangan berbau obat dan berbagai macam yang menyangkut rumah sakit. Dulu ketika ia berumur 17 tahun, lagi-lagi Ryeowook harus mengingat hari menyebalkan itu. Seharusnya ulang tahun 17 tahun yang spesial menjadi hari yang membosankan. Tidak ada ucapan ulang tahun dari ada kado dari teman. Tidak ada pesta. Yang ada hanya obat-obatan yang membuat Ryeowook semakin ketergantungan.

Dan sekali lagi tahun ini Ryeowook juga harus terima kalau ia harus merayakan ulang tahunnya di rumah sakit.

Ryeowook dinyatakan menderita kanker paru-paru sejak ia lahir. Menurut dokter, Ryeowook menderita kanker itu karena saat masih di dalam kandungan Nyonya Kim atau eomma Ryeowook terlalu banyak mengkonsumsi obat-obatan secara berlebihan. Dan mengakibatkan paru-paru Ryeowook mengalami kerusakan yang fatal.

Selama hidupnya Ryeowook harus terkurung di rumah sakit. Menunggu ajal menjemputnya.

* * *

Pagi hari ini cuaca terlihat membaik. Sudah beberapa hari ini cuaca selalu mendung. Ryeowook paling benci hujan. Jika hujan ia tidak bisa keluar dari kamarnya. Sedikit saja terkena air hujan Ryeowook akan jatuh sakit.

Dan ia tidak mau sakit-sakitan. Ia ingin sembuh. Ingin melihat suasana luar. Menemukan kejadian yang baru yang bisa membuatnya bahagia.

"Ryeowook-ah!"panggil seseorang dari ambang pintu. Ryeowook yang tengah berdiri di dekat jendela menoleh ke arah orang yang memanggilnya.

"Sungmin..."

Sungmin adalah teman baru Ryeowook. Dua hari yang lalu keduanya saling dipertemukan dan berakhir dengan perkenalan sampai hari ini menjadi teman Ryeowook.

Sungmin juga salah satu pasien di rumah sakit ini tapi bedanya Sungmin tidak seperti Ryeowook yang harus selamanya di rumah sakit ini. Sungmin masuk rumah sakit karena kecelakaan motor. Dan untungnya tidak terlalu parah.

"Besok aku harus pulang. Dan aku ingin memberimu nomor ponsel dan alamat rumah tahu kau diperbolehkan pulang. Dan kau bisa berkunjung ke rumahku" ucap Sungmin sambil memberikan kertas pada Ryeowook.

Hati Ryeowook sedikit sakit. Dadanya juga terasa sesak. Baru saja ia menemukan teman tapi harus mendengar kata perpisahan. Ryeowook hanya membalas dengan senyuman tipis.

"Jaga dirimu. Jangan lupa minum obat. Selamat tinggal"

Sungmin memeluk Ryeowook sebentar dan melambaikan tangannya sebelum pintu kamar itu benar-benar tertutup.

Ryeowook menghapus air matanya kasar. Membuang kertas pemberian Sungmin begitu saja. Kembali pada posisinya semula, berdiri di dekat jendela tapi kali ini dengan tangan meremas korden jendela kamarnya.

_Cklek!_

Pintu kembali terbuka. Dengan segara Ryeowook menghapus airmatanya.

"Mianhae mengganggu, nona. Tadi aku menemukan bingkisan ini di depan kamarmu. Mungkin ini milikmu"

Ryeowook berjalan menghampiri badut berkostum panda itu, meraih bingkisan yang ada di tangan badut itu.

"Gomapta. Kau boleh pergi" perintah Ryeowook ketus sambil menutup pintunya kasar membuat si badut itu sedikit kaget.

Ryeowook membuka bingkisan itu. Ternyata sebuah boneka panda dan ucapan selamat ulang tahun dari orang tuanya. Selalu seperti ini. Ia menginginkan orang tuanya yang datang bukan hadiahnya. Ryeowook melempar bingkisan itu asal.

Matanya melirik ke arah jaket yang tergeletak begitu saja di sofa dekat ranjang. Ryeowook segera meraih jaket itu dan berjalan keluar.

* * *

Ryeowook berjalan tanpa arah. Hanya mengikuti setiap langkah orang yang lewat. Memandang ke segala arah saat tiba-tiba awan mendung muncul tanpa diperintahnya.

"Ish!" ia medesis kesal dan berlari mencari tempat untuk berteduh. Ia tidak ingin pingsan di jalan. Ia cukup tahu diri, tak ingin ada yang menolongnya jika ia pingsan begitu saja di jalanan. Orang jaman sekarang hanya akan menolong orang yang dikenalnya saja. Itu pendapat Ryeowook.

.

"Haah..haah.."

.

Ryeowook mengatur nafasnya setelah menemukan tempat untuknya berteduh.

"Kau nona yang dirumah sakit tadi kan?" tanya seseorang secara tiba-tiba membuat Ryeowook terlonjak kaget.

"Nuguya?" Ryeowook malah berbalik bertanya pada namja yang ada disebelahnya ia berdiri sekarang. Tentu saja Ryeowook bertanya karena ia memang tidak mengenal namja itu.

"Aku badut yang tadi mengantarkan bingkisan ke kamarmu."

Ryeowook mengerutkan dahinya. Sedikit bingung dan sepertinya ia sedang mengingat-ingat. Sampai akhirnya hujan benar-benar turun. Deras. Ryeowook tidak bisa mendengar kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut namja itu. Yang terdengar di telinga Ryeowook hanya suara air hujan. Ryeowook mengeratkan jaket yang dikenakannya. Dingin . Itulah yang dirasakannya sekarang. Tiba-tiba pelukan hangat menjalar di tubuhnya. Namja itu memeluknya sambil tangannya mengusap pipi Ryeowook. Ryeowook merasakan kehangatan dari pelukan namja itu.

"Sudah merasa hangat?" tanya namja itu dengan bibir bergetar.

Ryeowook hanya mengangguk. Jantungnya entah kenapa tadi berdetak sangat cepat. Ia mencoba menstabilkan detak jantungnya tapi hasilnya nihil. Setiap melihat ke arah mata namja itu jantungnya semakin tak karuan. Ryeowook sakit kanker paru-paru bukan jantung.

Ryeowook menunduk berharap jantungnya berdetak dengan stabil. Tapi ternyata ia salah. Tidak hanya mata namja itu yang membuatnya salah tingkah tapi pelukan dan perlakuannya juga membuat jantungnya semakin tidak karuan.

"Sepertinya redanya akan lama. Sebaiknya aku memanggilkan taksi untukmu." Tawar namja itu namun Ryeowook langsung menggeleng.

Entah setan apa yang merasukinya tapi yang pasti saat ini ia masih ingin bersama dengan namja itu. Tepatnya masih ingin dipeluk oleh namja itu.

Ryeowook mengeratkan pelukannya pada namja itu. Air matanya tidak bisa terbendung lagi.

_Tuhan..._

_Permohonanku hanya satu._

_Pertemukanaku dengan pangeran yang ditakdirkan untukku._

_Tolong...Sebelum kau mengambilku untuk selamanya._

Apakah ini jawaban dari permohonanku, Tuhan. Jika iya kenyataannya, aku sangat berterima kasih pada Mu. Aku ingin memohon sekali lagi. Jangan pisahkan aku dengannya dalam waktu dekat. Aku masih ingin bersamanya, Tuhan...

Ryeowook tak henti-hentinya memohon di dalam hatinya. Ryeowook mendongak. "Siapa namamu?" suaranya tiba-tiba serak. Namja itu memandang Ryeowook dan tersenyum

"Kyuhyun. Cho Kyuhyun"

* * *

Terdengar bunyi tik..tik..tik.. dari mesin kotak yang berlayar. Ada garis lika-liku yang menandakan jantung gadis yang tengah berbaring di ranjang itu dalam keadaan antara stabil dan tidak.

Ryeowook kembali masuk kedalam ruang ICU karena kedinginan oleh air hujan. Tubuhnya akan kembali tumbang jika sedikit saja terkena air hujan. Beruntunglah namja yang mengenalkan dirinya dengan nama Cho Kyuhyun itu segera membawa Ryeowook kerumah sakit. Terlambat sedikit saja mungkin Ryeowook sudah berada di surga bersama kakek dan neneknya.

"Huks..Yeobo , anak kita.." Isak eomma Ryeowook dipelukan suaminya.

Setelah Cho Kyuhyun mengantar Ryeowook kembali kerumah sakit, pihak rumah sakit langsung menghubungi orang tua Ryeowook dan memberitahukan kabar yang tidak baik pada orangtuanya. Ryeowook dinyatakan koma oleh dokter yang menanganinya.

"Kyu. . ."

Nyonya Kim spontan melepas pelukan suaminya dan mendekati Ryeowook yang terbaring lemah diranjangnya. Tadi Nyonya Kim mendengar Ryeowook berbicara.

"Ryeowook,bicaralah pada eomma." Suruhnya tanpa berhenti terisak.

"Kyu. . .hyun. ."

"Yeobo, kau dengarkan. Anak kita mengeluarkan suaranya."

Tuan Kim mengangguk dan keluar memanggil dokter yang menangani Ryeowook. Dokter datang lima menit kemudian dan segera memeriksa keadaan Ryeowook.

"Mungkin jalan satu-satunya menemukan orang yang namanya Kyuhyun itu. Orang yang koma akan merespon apa yang kita katakan meskipun kita tidak tahu. Mungkin orang yang namanya Kyuhyun itu akan lebih cepat membangunkan Ryeowook. Karena Ryeowook sendiri yang menginginkan orang itu datang." Terang dokter itu.

Orangtua Ryeowook mengangguk mengerti. Tidak mudah memang mencari orang hanya dengan bermodal nama. Tapi orang tua Ryeowook bukan tipe orang yang mudah menyerah.

* * *

Kyuhyun melepas kostum pandanya tapi hanya pada bagian kepala. Istirahat sebentar setelah seharian berkeliling taman membagikan kue dan permen pada anak-anak.

"Haah..lelahnya." Ucapnya sambil meletakkan bagian kepala panda itu di sebelah ia duduk. Ia mengambil sebotol air mineral dan segera menegaknya.

"Apa anda yang bernama Kyuhyun?" tanya seseorang berstelan jas hitam seperti mafia-mafia yang ada di film atau drama. Kyuhyun mendongak. " Ne. Namaku memang Kyuhyun. Ada apa?"

"Kau harus ikut dengan kami." Perintah orang itu sambil bersiul. Dan muncul satu,dua, tiga orang yang berstelan jas hitam yang juga sama sama sepertinya.

"Kalian siapa?" tanya Kyuhyun sedikit takut. Tiba-tiba kedua tangan Kyuhyun dipegang oleh orang-orang itu dan memaksanya mengikuti perintahnya.

Kyuhyun berteriak minta tolong tapi ternyata tidak ada sama sekali orang ditempat itu. Astaga. Hari ini bukan hari keberuntungannya.

Mobil yang membawa Kyuhyun itu berhenti di rumah sakit. Rumah sakit yang tak asing baginya.

"Diam dan menurut pada kami." Perintah orang yang mirip mafia itu.

Dengan terpaksa Kyuhyun mengiyakan karena ia tak ingin membuat keributan di rumah sakit ini. Sekali membuat kesalahan tamatlah riwayatnya. Ada seseorang yang sangat penting yang tinggal di rumah sakit ini dan ia belum bisa membawa seseorang itu pulang ke rumah. Kyuhyun keluar dari mobil dan mengikuti orang berstelan jas hitam itu. Mereka berbelok di belokan pertama dan berjalan menaiki tangga yang berliku-liku.

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya bosan. Kenapa tidak mempergunakan lift. Itu jelas mempermudah semuanya.

Kyuhyun mengatur nafasnya yang tersengal-sengal. Entah berapa anak tangga yang telah dinaikinya. Lelah.

"Apa benar kau pernah bertemu dengan gadis yang ada di foto ini?" tanya seseorang yang lagi-lagi tidak ia kenal. Kyuhyun menyipitkan matanya melihat foto itu. Terlalu jauh dari pandangannya. Sedikit buram.

" Boleh aku meminjam foto itu?" tanya Kyuhyun dan orang yang membawa foto itu menyerahkan fotonya. Kyuhyun melihat dan mengingat-ingat gadis yang berada difoto itu.

"Ne. Aku mengenalnya. Aniya ! Lebih tepatnya pernah bertemu dengan gadis ini. Sebanyak dua kali. Terakhir kali aku bertemu dengannya beberapa hari yang lalu. Saat hujan deras tiba-tiba ia pingsan dan ku bawa saja kerumah sakit ini." jawab Kyuhyun dengan semangatnya.

"Kau harus ikut denganku."

"Ish! Dari tadi aku harus mengikuti perintah orang yang sama sekali tidak kukenal." keluhnya

"Aku ayah gadis dari gadis yang telah kau tolong itu." ungkap tuan Kim.

"Jin..jja?"

"Anakku sudah lima hari dinyatakan koma. Dan setiap hari ia selalu memanggil namamu tanpa membuka matanya." Kyuhyun melotot tak percaya. Apa hubungannya dengan anaknya. Ia terus bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

"Tapi.."

"Kumohon temui anakku. Temani ia sampai ia bangun kembali dari komanya."

Kyuhyun paling benci dengan adegan seperti ini. Ia tidak bisa menolak permintaan orang lain sekalipun ia tak mengenal orang itu. Salah satu ajudannya membisikkan sesuatu pada tuan Kim.

"Sebagai gantinya aku akan membiayai seluruh pengobatan adikmu sampai adikmu benar-benar sembuh."

Astaga! Apa-apaan orang itu. kenapa bisa tahu masalahku. Shit!, umpatnya dalam hati.

Setelah cukup lama berfikir akhirnya Kyuhyun menerima penawaran tuan Kim. Adiknya memang dirawat dirumah sakit itu. Karena luka yang cukup parah pada bagian kepalanya. Adiknya tertabrak mobil saat menyeberang jalan. Dan adiknya lah seseorang yang sangat dirindukannya dan sangat ingin dibawanya pulang dari rumah sakit.

"Aku akan memberikan lebih jika anakku benar-benar bisa bangun karenamu."

"Heum.."

* * *

Dua hari ni ia harus berhenti jadi badut dan yang ia lakukan sekarang duduk disamping ranjang Ryeowook. Menungguinya sampai bangun.

"Hoaamb..lebih baik panas-panasan menjadi badut dari pada menungguimu. Membosankan."Gerutunya.

" kau tak bosan tidur. Tidur itu tidak menyenangkan." Perintah Kyuhyun.

Namun hasilnya nihil. Tidak ada tanda-tanda kalu Ryeowook segera bangun. Menurut perawat yang tadi pagi memeriksa keadaannya Ryeowook, gadis ini akan bangun jika diajak ngobrol atau menceritakan sesuatu hal yang menyenangkan.

Kyuhyun tidak yakin dengan kata-kata perawat itu tapi ia kembali teringat pada adiknyadulu. Kyuhyun juga menceritakan hal-hal yang menyenangkan hingga akhirnya adiknya bangun dari tidur panjangnya.

"Namamu Kim Ryeowook kan. Bukakah nama tu diberikan kepada orang yang tidak pernah putusasa, ceria dan tidak tidur seperti sekarang. Bangunlah! Orang-orang yangmenyayangimu sangat menginginkanmu bangun dari koma." ucap Kyuhyun seadanya ataulebih tepatnya mengarang saja. Buktinya orangtuanya hanya mempercayakan Ryeowook pada Kyuhyun. Dan pergi begitu saja. Sampai sekarang pun belum pernah sekalipun orang tuanya menjenguk Ryeowook. Malang sekali.

"Aku pun juga mengharapkan kau bangun." Ucapnya begitu ! aku tadi bicara apa,gerutunya dalam hati.

"Bangunlah, sleeping beauty."

Seperti keajaiban atau apa entah apa, mungkin magic. Ryeowook perlahan membuka yang masuh duduk di samping ranjangnya melotot tak percaya. Padahal ia hanya mengucapkan beberapa kalimat dan bahkan hanya segelintir kalimat yang berbanding terbalik dengan fakta yang ada.

Ryeowook mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Berusaha menyesuaikan dengan ruangan.

"Aku akan memanggil dokter." Ucapnya beranjak dari tempatnya tapi tiba-tiba ada tangan yang menahannya.

Kyuhyun menoleh.

"Jangan pergi." Pinta Ryeowook lemah. Entah kenapa Kyuhyun tak bisa menolak dan duduk sesuai perintah Ryeowook. Ryeowook berusaha duduk dan Kyuhyun tergerak untuk membantunya.

"Tugas ku sudah selesai. Aku harus pulang." Kata Kyuhyun. Raut wajah Ryeowook berubah muram.

"Aku tidak punya siapa-siapa. Tidak ada yang menemaniku disini."

"Maksudmu?"

"Temani aku disini."

.

Hening

.

Kyuhyun diam. Belum bisa menjawab.

"Dulu aku pernah mempunyai teman dan dua hari setelah kami berteman ia pergi meninggalkanku."

"Waeyo?"

"Karena mungkin aku membosankan." Perlahan cairan bening menetes dari pelupuk matanya. Kyuhyun yang melihatnya langsung meghapus air mata Ryeowook.

"Arraso. Hari ini aku akan menemanimu." Bibir Ryeowook perlahan melengkung ke .

"Boleh aku meminta satu hal darimu?" ini tidak baik. Kyuhyun harus siap-siap mendapat makian dari orang tua

Ryeowook. Permintaan Ryeowook yang pastinya akan membahayakan kesehatannya.

"Aku tidak bisa berjanji."

"hanya sederhana. Temani aku ke taman hiburan. Aku ingin bermain permainan disana."

"Tapi itu akan mem.."

"Setelah itu kau bebas dari tugasmu. Hanya sehari itu saja." Potong Ryeowook sembari memegang erat kedua tangan Kyuhyun. Terlihat seperti memohon.

Kyuhyun menghela napas. Kepalanya mengangguk.

* * *

Kyuhyun berdiri di antrian, ingin membeli tiket permainan biang lala. Ryeowook menunggu di dekat biang lala yang berukuran besar itu.

"ukh!.."

Ryeowook merintih kesakitan sembari memegang dadanya. Penyakitnya semakin menggerogoti organ tubuh Ryeowook yang lainnya.

"Kajja.."

Kyuhyun meraih tangan Ryeowook. Mengajaknya masuk kedalam biang lala yang pintunya telah membuka. Ryeowook memandang Kyuhyun tanpa melepas senyumannya. Duduk perhadapan dengan Kyuhyun.

"Aku takut mereka mencarimu"

"Lupakan mereka. Lupakan rumah sakit. Aku ingin menghabiskan seharian ini disini. Tanpa ada obat-obatan, jarum suntik dan perintah memakan makanan yang rasanya hambar." Selanya sambil pandangannya mengarah pada luar biang lala. Menatap pemandangan Seoul di sore hari. Kyuhyun terpaksa diam.

Usai dengan biang lala, mereka berpindah-pindah dari satu permainan ke permainan lainnya. Sampai menjelang malam, mereka berjalan masuk keruangan gelap, penuh dengan kursi dan didepan sana ada layar besar. Mereka ada di bioskop. Duduk bersebelahan dengan tangan membawa popcorn.

"Kenapa harus memilih film ini." Gerutu Kyuhyun. Ryeowook hanya terkekeh.

Perlahan ruangan gelap gulita dan penutup layar membuka menampilkan tayangan film. Film yang dipilih Ryeowook adalah film yang bergenre romance dan jalan cerita dari awal sampai akhir akan menguras air mata.

Kyuhyun menguap namun berbeda dengan Ryeowook yang menangis tersedu-sedu terbawa oleh film itu.

Waktu berjalan cepat, Ryeowook kembali mengeluh sakit 10 menit sebelum berakhirnya film.

"Uukh!"

Kyuhyun menoleh dan spontan kaget melihat darah keliar dari lubang hidung Ryeowook dan sepertinya juga ada sedikit darah keluar dari mulutnya.

"Kyuhyun aku ingin bicara sesuatu.."

"Kita harus kembali kerumah sakit." Potongnya.

Sampai rumah sakit Kyuhyun merebahkan tubuh Ryeowook di ranjangnya. Dokter langsung berdatangan. Bahkan orangtua Ryeowook ikut hadir. Usai menonton film tadi penyakit Ryeowook kembali kambuh.

Ryeowook menolak untuk kembali dan terus ingin bicara sesuatu. Tapi belum sempat bicara, ia sudah pingsan.

"Ambil uang ini. Tugasmu sudah selesai." Perintah tuan Kim sedikit membentak.

"Mianhe. Aku tidak bisa menerimanya."

"Ini tanda terima kasih kita padamu karena. . ."

"Aku menolong anak anda dengan ikhlas. Kalian telah baik hati membantu melunasi biaya adik saya di rumah sakit dan itu sudah lebih dari cukup dari upah menunggu anak kalian"

Kyuhyun menatap sebentar ruangan dimana Ryeowook berada sekarang. Kemudian membalikkan badannya dan berjalan menjauh dari tempat itu. Akhirnya ia bebas. Bebas menjadi dirinya sendiri kembali. Tidak berpura-pura menjadi orang yang spesial bagi Ryeowook.

Kyuhyun memegang dadanya sesaat. Sesak. Tiba-tiba terasa sesak saat mengucapkan kalimat perpisahan pada gadis itu. Padahal ia harusnya bahagia, tidak lagi terbebani oleh gadis berpenyakitan itu.

Suara histeris terdengar di ruangan Ryeowook berada. Kyuhyunk hanya mendengar samar-samar tanpa menoleh ke berjalan sampai benar-benar keluar dari rumah sakit.

"Oppa!" panggil gadis mungil yang umurnya kira-kira 10 tahun. Berhamburan ke pelukan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun langsung menggendong gadis kecil itu. Dia adalah adiknya yang beberapa hari yang lalu mengalami kecelakaan dan harus dirawat di rumah sakit.  
"Kajja kita pulang . ."

Adiknya mengangguk.

* * *

Seminggu kemudian . . .

Kyuhyun kembali pada pekerjaan semula. Menjadi badut dan membagikan kue atau permen ke setiap anak yang ia temui.  
"Haah . ."

Ia sejenak melepas kostum bagian kepalanya dan duduk di kursi panjang dekat pohon pinus.

"Tuan, ini untukmu" Tiba-tiba ada seorang anak kecil memberikan handycam dan bunga berwarna merah padanya. Belum sempat ia menanyakan dari siapa semua itu anak itu sudah lebih dulu pergi.

Kyuhyun menghidupkan handycam yang dipegangnya itu dan muncul sosok gadis yang baru-baru ini dikenalnya di layar mungil itu. Ryeowook memakai pakaian rumah sakit, berbaring di ranjang. Alat medis menempel di tubuhnya. Wajahnya kelihatan pucat.

"Kyuhyun - ssi, apa kabarmu? Aku bahkan belum sempat mengucapkan terima kasih padamu tapi kau pergi begitu saja dan tidak pamit. Aku merekam ini semua hanya untuk melanjutkan pembicaraan kita di bioskop itu. Aku ingin bilang kalau permohonan padaku Tuhan ternyata terkabul. Kau. Kau adalah permohonanku. Pangeran yang selama 20 tahun ini kutunggu. Dulu aku sangat membenci hujan tapi karena hujan lah yang mempertemukan kita aku mencabut semua kebencianku pada hujan. Bunga yang tengah kau pegang saat ini bernama bunga Chrysanthemum. Lebih tepatnya Chrysanthemum merah itu adalah arti dari perasaanku saat kita dipertemukan waktu itu"

Ryeowook terlihat terbatuk-batuk mengeluarkan banyak darah dari mulutnya. Kyuhyun menatap nanar. Bodoh.

"Jeongmal saranghae, pangeranku. Hidupku telah di ujung pembatas. Aku tidak akan bercerita panjang lebar mengenai penyakit yang kuderita selama ini. Aku hanya ingin memberitahukan isi hati padamu. Gomapta. Saranghae..."

Layar handycam itu kembali menghitam.

"Kyuhyun - ssi . . . "

Kyuhyun mendongak sambil menghapus airmatanya kasar.  
"Kalian..."

"Annyeong. Kami hanya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih padamu. Berkat ada kau Ryeowook menjadi lebih mengenal bagaimana kehidupan di luar sana. Mengenal cinta darimu. Sebelum ia menutup mata untuk selamanya, dia memberikan handycam dan menyuruhku membeli bunga itu dan diberikan kepadamu"

Menutup mata untuk selamanya? Maksudnya apa?, Kyuhyun bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

"Sempatkan waktu untuk ke makamnya. Mungkin di atas sana ia akan senang jika orang yang sangat dicintanya mengunjunginya" tambah Nyonya Kim.

"Jadi Ryeowook . . . "

Kyuhyun tidak bisa menahan airmatanya untuk keluar. Menangis dalam diam. Itulah yang sekarang ia lakukan.

* * *

Kyuhyun bersimpuh di dekat makam Ryeowook.  
"Maaf aku terlambat mengetahui ini semua. Maaf aku tidak ada di saat terakhir hidupmu. Sepertinya aku juga mulai mencintaimu Kim Ryeowook" ucapnya sambil meletakkan bunga yang sama dengan bunga pemberian Ryeowook di dekat nisan.

* * *

**Special Kyuwook sad End by DE.**

**Ini FF titipan. Bukan punya ryeona. Tapi punya DE. hihihi...**

**Mungkin mulai hari ini akan ada 2 author di akun ini.**

**..**


End file.
